


light of my (after)life

by ilovemygaydad



Series: october 2019 spooky season stuff [9]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 09:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: roman finds out a little secret about his boyfriend. his totally human, not at all monster boyfriend.warnings: lots of swearing, panic attacks, crying, blood mentions, death mentions, vampirism and all that jazz, hysteria, one (1) neck kiss, angst with a happy ending, and possibly something else





	light of my (after)life

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i know that i'm not doing things in order or on time anymore. i'm going to just finish out the month and go back for what i missed. i swear.....
> 
> i hope.......
> 
> day eighteen of [hiddendreamer68's october prompts list on tumblr](https://hiddendreamer67.tumblr.com/post/187839718185/yup-i-made-a-prompt-list-open-to-anyone-and)! october 18th's word is "fang"

“Holy shit. Holy _shit_. Holy motherfucking shit!” Roman yelled in terror.

“Now, calm down, Ro. There’s nothin’ to be afraid of--”

“Nothing to be--” Roman spluttered, trying desperately to escape the apartment. “Nothing to be afraid of?! You’ve got _fangs_!”

Patton wrung his hands in shame. “Well, yes, but--”

Hysterically laughing, Roman whirled around and waved his hands dramatically. The gesture would have made Patton smile had it not been for the circumstances. “You’re a fucking _vampire_, oh my god! You _eat people_! I’ve been dating a vampire for nearly a year!”

“Roman, honey, it’s not like that! I only drink animal blood; I’m completely vegan! I haven’t had human blood since I was turned, and that was, like, four hundred years ago.”

“Four hundred--four _hundred _years ago! Dear god...” Roman honestly looked like he was about to faint, and Patton could hear the blood pumping erratically in the human’s veins.

“Sweetheart, you’ve gotta calm down. You’re gonna work yourself into a frenzy.” Patton said, holding his hands out to signify that he wouldn’t do any harm. “I woulda told you sooner, but I... I was afraid that you were gonna freak out.

“I promise, Ro, that I would _never_ hurt you--or anyone else for that matter. I've never lost my humanity. Not once. I’d never, _ever_ try to drink from a human.”

For a few moments, Patton was afraid that he hadn’t gotten through to Roman, and he was about to lose the first person he’d allowed himself to love in centuries, but Roman finally collapsed to a heap on the carpet. Patton rushed to kneel next to him, not quite confident enough to touch the scared human.

“I love you, Patton. I just don’t know what to do...”

“Ditto, honey, but you haven’t gotta worry ‘bout anythin’, alright? It’s gonna be okay.”

Roman glanced up at Patton through his eyelashes, and a shiny tear ran down his cheek. “But you’re immortal. I’m going to die one day, but you’re never going to age.”

“I know,” Patton admitted solemnly. “And unless you want me to turn you, that’s how it’s gotta be. It’s gonna hurt like hell, but Roman... I’m never gonna let you go unless you want me to leave. I’m willin’ to hurt if it means I can spend your life with you.”

“Okay...”

Patton sighed lovingly and held his arms out. “Wanna hug, sweet thing?”

“Yeah,” Roman said, leaning in to hug his boyfriend. After a moment, he laughed weakly. “You drink _blood_.”

“I do. I sure do,” Patton laughed a bit hysterically.

“You drink blood and have fangs. And I’m staying with you. Because we love each other.”

“We do.”

Roman shook his head against Patton’s shoulder. “What the hell is my life anymore?”

“I dunno, but I think we’ll be able to figure it out together.”

“Yeah.” Roman pressed a light kiss to his boyfriend’s neck. “I’m sure we will.”


End file.
